Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanmade (Episode 1)
by EnlightmentPaladin
Summary: This is a story of a girl Cassie which is having her own adventure,but suddenly it that adventure becomes way more dangerous.
YU GI OH (FANMADE) SEASON 2 EPISODE 1 ! Cassie and her friends are at the cafe talking about what's happened in the few months/years. Cali : Cassie ! Im sure it will be invasion is over ! Your fear is overwhelming i need to ask a question..Do you still have those dark ablities ? Everyone else on the table : Cali ! Cali : Im sorry,guys ! I just wanted to ask ! Yuta : It's okay ! Cassie : No...I am happy i lost them though...those abilities helped me find dark sides of me...that i will never want to deal with again. As they are talking Yura is running late Cali : Where is Yura though ? Yuta : I will call him ! Yura : Guys ! Im coming ! Cassie : Yura ! You're late again. Yura : This time i brought chips ! Uhh...i dont know where it is though.I swear i had it in my hands ! Cali : Its okay Yura,just sit down Cassie : So guys ! Did you hear Duel Palace has new events this year ? Im totally going there Cali : Sign me up ! Yuta : Got nothing to do so i will go too. Yura : I will show em how good i am haha ! Cassie : Okay ! Let's go ! Cassie and her friends arrive at the duel they feel like they are watched by somebody. Cassie : Guys...i really dont like...the atmosphere here... Yuta : Yeah me too... Yura : Oh you guys ! Hahaha totally going to post this on Twitter : #WithScaredFriends Hehehe ! Cali : *steps on a stick Yura : Ah ! I dont want to die ! Im sorry for everything i said ! Cali : Umm Yura..its just a stick Yura:...Oh...Yea right ! I was just acting,guys hehe ! Everyone else sign's Cassie : Come on guys let's check out the duelist's ! As they walk in the Duel Palace an unknown stranger was behind them,watching them the whole time. Announcer : First duel is Yuta vs Jurunu ! Yuta : Okay ! I've got this! *Yuta's friends cheer for him as well as other people Yuta and Jurunu : Duel ! Jurunu : I will be going first ! Draw ! I summon the level 4 Fantasy Warrior from my hand (1500 ATK / 700 DEF) than i activate his special ability once Fantasy Warrior was i can summon another Fantasy Warrior ! Than i activate the ability of my other Fantasy Warrior and summon the other one ! You know what 3 level 4 monsters means right,Yuta ? Yuta : Umm...Xyz Summon ? Jurunu : That's right ! I overlay my 3 level 4 Fantasy Warrior's...Wake up from the sleep...devour your opponent's in a blink of an eye...I Xyz summon...Fantasy Fortune Teller (RANK 4 1500 ATK/2200 DEF) in defense mode !...I activate his special ability ! By detaching one Xyz Material i can draw 2 cards ! Draw ! Hmm...I set 1 card face down and end my turn ! Satisfy me,Yuta ! If your dueling skills are worth that..Hehe ! Yuta : You will see you fool ! Its my turn...DRAW ! I Special Summon my level 5 Z/Z/Z Demon Warrior (2400 ATK/1500 DEF) in atack mode ! Jurunu : Oh poor Yuta ! You cant summon a level 5 monster without Advance Summoning or Pendulum Summoning. Yuta : When you control monsters and i dont i can Special Summon Z/Z/Z Demon Warrior so shut up ! And you reminded me of Pendulum Summoning thanks...I set the pendulum scale with my Scale 7 Z/Z/Z Sword and my Scale 12 Z/Z/Z Shield ! Jurunu : Eh ? But cant you summon only monsters Level 8,9,10,11 this way ? You've got only a few like those Level's and most of them are in your Extra Deck. Yuta : The fun starts now ! I activate Z/Z/Z Demon Warrior's other effect ! I can boost up or lower a pendulm scale ! Jurunu : What ?! Yuta : Yup ! I turn my Scale 7 Z/Z/Z Sword into Scale 1 ! So now i can summon monsters between level 2 and level 11 ! Show up my companions ! I summon Z/Z/Z Ultra Gear (LV7 2500 ATK / 3000 DEF) and Z/Z/Z Devil Spike ! (LV7 2500 ATK/0 DEF) Now what does 2 level 7 monsters mean Ju ? Jurunu :...X-x-Xyz Summon ? Yuta : Totally right ! I overlay my 2 level 7 Z/Z/Z Ultra Gear and Z/Z/Z Devil Spike ! Bow to him...the ultimate being... ! I XYZ SUMMON ! Z/Z/Z Dimensional Dragon ! (RANK7 3000 ATK/ 2700 DEF) ! Now i activate his special ability ! By removing those 2 overlay units i can add half their Atack to his ! And all trap cards this turn cant be activated ! Jurunu : What ?! Yuta : Do math now ! Hehe ! Z/Z/Z Dimensional Dragon's atack becomes 5500 ! You're done too ! I activate the spell card Shattered Memories ! I pay half my Life Points to activate it ! Ughh ! (LP : 4000 - 2000) So now all my monsters can atack directly ! Z/Z/Z Dimensional Dragon...Atack directly ! Jurunu : No..no..no..no..no...! No ! Jurunu sees an Action Card but fails to catch it and loses (JURUNU : LP 4000- 0) Announcer : Yuta wins ! All people cheer for Yuta Cali : Good job Yuta ! Cassie : Yea good job ! Yura : Wohoo ! You the best ! Yuta notices that Jurunu is looking at him,but after some minutes Jurunu goes on his way Announcer : Next duel is...Let me see...Cassie vs Rui ! SEASON 2 EPISODE 1 ENDS ! SEASON 2 EPISODE 2 PREVIEW ! The duel Cassie vs Rui begins but than Cali gets lost in the Duel Palace and is greeted by Juruna !...


End file.
